Pain management has become a significant struggle in the lives of many people today. Often pain is attempted to be controlled through medication, both through prescription and over the counter forms, with varying degrees of success. Other pain management techniques are also employed, including homeopathic remedies, chiropractic treatments, and acupuncture, to name a few. The efficacy of any type of pain management technique is determined by the skill of the practitioner, whether it be a medical doctor or acupuncturist, for example, and by the receptiveness of the patient to the treatment.
Additionally, most types of pain management or control techniques work by treating the symptoms, or apparent source, of the pain. Massage therapy, for example, is directed to relieving soreness or tightness of particular muscles, and often causes increased discomfort or pain before improvement is felt. What is needed is a process, technique, or device that relieves pain without forcing a patient to feel worse before they feel better. The present disclosure is directed to just such techniques and associated devices.